


Bloody Love Bite

by sweetmelody_ifnt



Series: Fantasies in WooGyuland [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmelody_ifnt/pseuds/sweetmelody_ifnt
Summary: Take my heart if you can





	Bloody Love Bite

For the umpteenth time that day, Sunggyu lets out a sigh when he spots Woohyun waiting for him in his room. The room is dark due to the lack of light, but it is not too hard to notice the other's presence. He makes a beeline for the bed and drops his exhausting body on the matress. 

"Make it quick."

Woohyun crawls towards him with his dumb grin which he really wants to slap away. "Why are you so impatient today?"

"I'm just tired. I just want to sleep so drink my blood and leave."

"But this is our room." The man whines childishly at Sunggyu.

He shots back a glare, too tired with the other's tantrum. "My room."

"I rarely see you like this. Who made my princess upset?"

"Nothing, I told you to be quick, didn't I?"

Woohyun smirks but keeping his mouth shut for Sunggyu's sake.

They sit up properly facing each other. Sunggyu does not bother to protest when Woohyun volunteers to take off his shirt and toss it away. He is used to this anyway, but it still makes him uncomfortable sometimes with Woohyun's gaze at him. He can still feel the intense stare from the younger when he closes his eyes.

Woohyun caresses the familiar bite mark on Sunggyu's shoulder with his thumb. His eyes still stay on Sunggyu's face, tracing all the features. His fangs slowly show up under the dim light of the moon. "You don't even make a noise."

Sunggyu tries to keep a straight face when Woohyun drops a kiss on his mark. "So what? Do I have to moan your name out loud like we're having sex?"

"But you did last week..."

Sunggyu snorts. He can even hear the pout in Woohyun's voice. "No, I didn't."

"You did moan my name loud and clear for the whole world to hear." Woohyun kisses the mark one last time before digging his fangs in the flesh, drawing blood out of Sunggyu's system. 

Sunggyu winces a bit when Woohyun bites him, but he soon relax in Woohyun's hold. His eyes closes on their own, his hands find their place on Woohyun's shirt. He loses track of how many minutes have passed, Woohyun is stilll sucking his blood. Suddenly feeling sick, he gently pushes Woohyun away.

Woohyun gets the signal and pulls his fangs out. He intends to complain about Sunggyu's refusal, yet seeing Sunggyu's pale face makes him all worried. "Hey are you okay?"

"Just a little dizzy..." Sunggyu mumbles tiredly without opening his eyes.

Woohyun leans down to lick clean the blood mess on Sunggyu's shoulder and lies Sunggyu down properly.

Only this time Sunggyu opens his eyes to stare at Woohyun who is hovering over him. He does not like the face Woohyun is making. "W-Woohyun?"

Woohyun kisses Sunggyu on the lips. On other days, Sunggyu would kick Woohyun out of his room right away. But today he just stays still, letting the other do whatever he wants.

"You're worrying me again Gyu." Woohyun breathes out at the end of their kiss.

The nickname makes Sunggyu's heart skip a beat, Woohyun has not called him that for years. He avoids Woohyun's eyes again, he is afraid to see what he should not see.

"Please leave Woohyun."

"No, I'm not leaving you this time."

Woohyun's lips capture Sunggyu's once again. Sunggyu tries to break the kiss but Woohyun's hands hold his face firmly, he gives up and kisses back hesitantly. The kiss is not harsh, no teeth and tongues involve. Just their lips move gently against each other.

"Why are you doing this?" Sunggyu whispers once they parts to catch their breath.

Woohyun leans his forehead against Sunggyu's and thinks about the question. He does know the answer, but he is afraid Sunggyu will not like it. They have agreed since that day that they will not talk about it again.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

Sunggyu understands the meaning behind that request. Gosh he is not dumb. The lust in Woohyun's gaze says it all. Woohyun wants his body, but he cannot give Woohyun that.

"You know we can't." He pushes Woohyun away with a pained smile.

"Gyu please!"

"Woohyun we really can't do this. You're the Prince for God's sake. I am just your food. If I hadn't been one, they could have thrown me out of the castle from the beginning."

"Breathe Gyu. No one can hurt you anymore. I will protect you." Woohyun reaches out to Sunggyu and hugs him tight. His human, his Sunggyu. "I love you Gyu. Please be mine. Once we mate, no one can seperate us."

"Don't say it if you don't mean it."

"What should I do to make you believe?" The prince says desperately.

"Please stop Woohyun. Nothing can change the fact that we don't belong to each other."

"At least let me stay here with you tonight. I can't leave you when you look this sick."

Sunggyu does not bother to reply. It is useless to argue with the prince about his health; he is the food, he needs to be healthy for both of them. 

Woohyun helps Sunggyu change since the human cannot stand on his own. His hands wander a bit on the pale skin just to test Sunggyu's reaction but he is so good at keeping his face emotionless. Even when Woohyun picks him up in bridal style and carries him to bed, Sunggyu still does not say anything.

The prince, eventually, stops his advance and settles down with Sunggyu in his embrace. Sunggyu does struggle a bit, turning his back to Woohyun, but he allows Woohyun to keep his arms around him. They stay like that in the darkness of the night. Sometimes when Sunggyu is about to slip into dreamland, he feels Woohyun's lips on his bare neck. The bite mark burns as Woohyun gives it little kisses.

"I really love you Gyu" is the last thing he hears before the sleep takes over him.

 

 

 

Sunggyu curses Woohyun over and over gain for making his life more miserable. It has been a week since the idiot decided to spend the night in his room. There is no need for Woohyun to come frequently because he only needs Sunggyu's blood once a week, yet he invites himself into Sunggyu's bed every single night without the human's permission.

Sunggyu does not care one bit about the issue, there is literally nothing between the prince and him. However, the other residents of the castle seem to think the other way. The rumour about them sharing a bed has been travelling around for a few days. The maids gossip about how lucky Sunggyu is to sleep with the prince and the guards make jokes about how good Sunggyu can be in bed that the prince keeps coming to him. 

Disgusting. Humiliating.

That is why Sunggyu does not submit himself to Woohyun. Since the incident years ago, he has become the target of all the ridiculous rumours. He knows the looks people give him, he is no more than a slut in their eyes. Woohyun's slut that the prince picked up randomly from the street. They make up stories of how Woohyun fucks him during the night visits to his room every week, they call him names since the prince never declares their relationship in the past years.

But is there anything to declare? They have never fucked, they have never loved, they have never been together. No one knows about that.

The human has been keeping everything to himself. He believes he has no right to voice out his feelings, Woohyun should not bother himself with a mere human. Yet why is he crying now?

The tears are out before Sunggyu can stop them. He tries to wipe them all but new ones keep coming. He hates crying because it makes him weak. He is not weak though, he can handle the pain in his heart on his own. That is what he is convincing himself when his tired mind shuts down to take some rest.

 

 

 

Woohyun is late that night due to an urgent meeting with the King. Sunggyu is already asleep when he reaches his room, the poor human must be really tired waiting for his arrival. Although he is a bit under the weather, the prince does not have the heart to interrupt Sunggyu's sleep.

However, the trace of tears on Sunggyu's cheeks catches his attention when he is about to leave. Frowning at the sight, Woohyun shakes Sunggyu awake. "Did you cry?" He asks once the other recognises him.

With swollen eyes, Sunggyu shakes his head denying the fact he was shedding tears minutes ago.

Woohyun notices something is wrong. He has kept track of Sunggyu's behaviour recently during his stays. Sunggyu is not acting as he used to. "Liar. Your eyes are red."

"I am just sleepy Woohyun." Sunggyu avoids Woohyun's questioning eyes while he is taking off his shirt."You need my blood right? It has been a week."

Woohyun stops him half way though. "You look thinner. Did you not eat properly?"

"I did. You're imagine things Woohyun, I look normal."

The prince does not buy it one bit. He gets frustrated at the way Sunggyu is treating himself.

"Stop that Sunggyu!" He has no choice but to raise his voice at the obviously depressed human. The miserable state of Sunggyu is slowly killing him too. "I know what you've been through but please take care of yourself more."

"What are you saying? I don't understand."

Looking at the puzzled Sunggyu, Woohyun feels guilty about not revealing the truth sooner. "You can't hide it from me forever. Everyone knows and I know. This is not the first time they badmouth you."

Sunggyu's first instinct is to jerk away from the prince, disbelief is written all over his face. "You knew? Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Calm down Gyu. Listen to me." He tries to reason himself but Sunggyu refuses to hear him out.

"No. How can I stay calm when you say you knew what they have done to me but you didn't do anything to stop it?"

"Gyu please. It's not like that."

"Get out Woohyun. Get out of my room now!" Sunggyu yells, not even caring if people can hear them.

Dropping his hands to his sides, Woohyun steps back with sad eyes. What has he done? He hurt his beloved Sunggyu unintentionally. Now his human is more damaged and broken than he used to be.

"I'm sorry. Please come to my chamber when you forgive me okay?"

Sunggyu does not anwer and turns his back to Woohyun. The vampire accepts the silent treatment and leaves the room with a heavy heart. Just like that, their first fight in years ends in bitterness.

 

 

 

Woohyun does not come back to Sunggyu's room after their fight, and it seems like the prince is trying his best to stay out of Sunggyu's sight. The rumours dies down eventually and Sunggyu is relieved to have his normal days back again. 

Until the news of the prince fainting reaches him.

"Are you an idiot or what?" Sunggyu shouts at Woohyun as soon as the door shuts behind his back.

Woohyun looks back at him dumbly. "Hello to you too."

Stomping his feet to the prince's place on the huge bed, Sunggyu maintains his glare at the other. "You haven't fed in ten days. Do you want to die?"

"You know I can't come to you when you're still angry."

Sunggyu stops at the prince's side with teary eyes. The tired smile on Woohyun's face makes the human feel guilty for being irresponsible. He endangers Woohyun and hurts both of them unconsciously.

"Shut up! You're unbelievable. What if you died? They tell me you fell off the horse and the others almost ran over you."

Once again the tears he always tries hard to hold back roll down his face without control. He was so scared when he heard the news. He barely survived through the day and rushed here once his job was over, but the idiot only thinks about how angry he is. That makes him even guiltier.

"Sunggyu come here." Woohyun asks patting the spot beside him on the bed.

The human complies wordlessly. 

"Look at me." The prince wipes Sunggyu's tears away with his thumbs and continues once he gets his full attention. "I'm still alive. I'm a prince and a prince can't die that easily."

Sunggyu snorts at Woohyun's words. Despite still not recovering from the shock, he stops crying while Woohyun is talking. The prince has that soothing effect on him and he feels at ease seeing the other's face. He has missed Woohyun more than he should.

Not uttering another word, Sunggyu unbuttons his shirt and shifts closer to Woohyun. "Drink now. I can't tollerate your nonsense any longer."

Woohyun smiles as Sunggyu turns his head away in embarrassment. His fingers reach out to caress the bite mark, Sunggyu's body trembles at the touch and Sunggyu closes his eyes when he leans forward. Wanting to tease the other a little bit, Woohyun does not sink his fangs into the inviting neck immediately. He kisses the mark gently then drags his lips over the fair skin. The shirt hanging loose on Sunggyu's shoulders gets discarded a moment later.

"W-Woohyun..." Sunggyu gasps when his back hits the mattress. The said prince seems to not going to take his blood anytime soon. "Y-you idiot stop-"

The rest of the sentence is swallowed by Woohyun's mouth. Their kiss is slow and reassuring, like Woohyun is convincing him again that he is safe and sound.

"You come to me willingly, that means you already forgive me right?"

Sunggyu pouts and tries to look as angry as he can, though it does not work on Woohyun at all. "I'm still mad at you. Tell me why you stayed silent all this time."

The prince does not say anything in a few seconds and Sunggyu almost snaps. Almost. Because Woohyun changes his soft look to a hard expression, looking like he is ready to kill someone. "Actually I didn't. The first time they talked bad about you, I went berserk and punched some of them. But then it got worse over the time because I used my name to defend you, father was not happy with that so I couldn't interfere anymore. Also you seemed unbothered by those rumours so I decided to not confront you about them."

Judging by his clenched fists, Sunggyu knows Woohyun does not lie to him. He does not need to hear more since the other got it as bad as him. Therefore, he pokes at Woohyun's cheeks and claims Woohyun being an idiot again to distract him and change the subject.

The prince, as dumb as he is, takes the bait right away and protests childishly with an annoying voice. "Hey you can't keep calling a prince idiot!"

"I can because you're one. Now please stop whinning and drink your blood, I don't want you to faint on me."

Surprisingly, Woohyun obeys and quits his play immediately. His fangs are out, piercing into Sunggyu's skin in no time. He must be really thirsty, Sunggyu notes.

Once finishing his meal, Woohyun does not let Sunggyu get up. He gains back his strength and the human is conveniently under him, so he is not going to spare him any moment to relax. "Sunggyu you still haven't told me how you feel about me."

Sunggyu groans in frustration. The vampire does not intend to let him leave without spilling out his true feelings. "You're cheating. You call me by my name."

"You don't like it?" The question sounds ridiculously grave coming from Woohyun.

"N-no..." Sunggyu is embarrassed with the things he is going to confess, but he will never admit it with the other, "you only call me that when you're serious. I hate the serious you...who I can't say no to..."

"That's off-topic." As expected, Woohyun shows him his dumbest grin whenever he is happy. If the prince was a puppy, Sunggyu is sure he would be able to see his tail wagging excitedly.

"Don't give me that stupid smile. I really hate you!" Sunggyu would be damned if he surrendered to Woohyun's charm that easily.

The vampire does not mind it though. Sunggyu is like an open book to him, there is no way the human could escape his cheesy attack. "Is that true? Because you'll make me heartbroken. I've loved you for years."

"Idiot." Sunggyu shoves him away with a giggle. In return, his hands get caught in Woohyun's hold. The prince brings the fingers to his lips and kisses each of them tenderly.

"Then can you be this idiot's mate? I will protect you from the world and make you the happiest person."

No words can describe Sunggyu's feelings at that moment. Instead of being upset as usual, he is overwhelmed by Woohyun's proposal. Woohyun never gives up on him and keeps showering him with love. He really cannot say no to this dedicated man.

"Yes. Please make me yours Woohyun."

 

 

 

They take their time undressing each other. They get distracted with light kisses, but in the end they manage to discard all of their clothes. Sunggyu giggles because Woohyun cannot stop spoiling him with more kisses. Woohyun does not rush him to have sex with him, he lets him get used to the heat gradually. It has been years since the only time they had this intimate interaction. The previous experience stays as the ugliest memory between them, but this time they will make it work.

Eventually, Sunggyu is too occupied with thoughts about how loved he is that he actually forgets he is naked against the prince. Only when Woohyun's hands slide down his sides to keep a firm grab at his hips that he lets out a surprised gasp. 

This is practically his first time so Sunggyu is really sensitive to Woohyun's touch. His pink nipples become erect right away when the prince kisses them. The vampire teases him for being too excited and he shuts his eyes tight in embarrassment. 

After abusing his brown nubs enough, Woohyun's mouth travels farther to the south; Sunggyu finds it more difficult to concentrate on his surroundings. Suddenly something sharp touches his inner thighs and he opens his eyes wide in shock.

"W-Woohyun don't..."

But it's too late, Woohyun already takes a bite of his thick thigh. The pain shoots straight to his brain, he groans lowly at how good it feels. His length stands up proudly as the pleasure spreads through his whole body.

"You like it, aren't you Gyu?" Woohyun licks clean the wound and continues trailing open-mouth kisses towards Sunggyu's private parts. 

The vampire almost drools at the sight of his human's red erection. The impact he has on Sunggyu is obviously shown. After a moment admiring his treasure, Woohyun engulfs the length despite the weak protests from his human.

"Hyun...it's dirty..."

He does not stop until Sunggyu arches his back with a long loud moan and comes in his mouth. The cum tastes weird, but still he swallows it all. Not wasting a second, he crawls up to kiss Sunggyu, letting him savour his own taste.

Breaking a kiss was never that hard before. Sunggyu's lips are addictive and Woohyun has not had enough yet. Pecking the swollen pair a few more times, Woohyun pulls back to have proper look at his lover. For the first time in years, Sunggyu is looking at him with so much love and lust. They could have been at this state sooner if he had not fucked up their past.

"I'm sorry about that time. I forced myself on you, and they called you names because of that."

Hurt flashes through the human's expression. Of course he dislikes the ill treatment he got from others, but never does he see what they did as unpleasant.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I belong to you, you can do anything to me."

"Gyu you're not my property, you're my precious one. I don't want you to regret anything between us."

"But I didn't regret it." Sunggyu stated with firm determination.

"Really?"

He gets shy again seeing the excitement in Woohyun's eyes. "Y-yes..."

"Did you like it?"

"I-I did." Sunggyu is looking at anything but Woohyun by this point.

Woohyun cups his face to keep their gaze on each other. There is no way back when the prince leans down to kiss him and urges him to continue.

"I couldn't forget how you touched me..." 

"Like this?" One of Woohyun's hands grabs Sunggyu's member and strokes it slowly. The human can only nod as he gradually becomes hard again in Woohyun's palm. "What else?"

"I-I couldn't forget how good your fingers were inside me..."

Soon, Woohyun's fingers are working Sunggyu's channel open. The prince watches in fascination at how Sunggyu responds to each thrust of his hand. It is like that day years ago when he first experienced sexual arousal, Sunggyu is still the same mess under him.

"We're only 16 at that time. I feel bad that I tainted you so soon." He chuckles at the memory.

Flustered from all whimpering and moaning work, Sunggyu manages a shy smile. Woohyun's honesty magically chases away the sadness that has been clinging onto him all this time. "We're not 16 anymore Hyun."

"I know. That's why I won't hold back anymore. I've waited for years." Woohyun lifts Sunggyu's legs over his shoulders, the pink hole greets him when his hands spread the asscheeks wider. Still in his playful mode, he does not enter Sunggyu right away; he slides his thick cock up and down the entrance making both of them moan out loud. "Say, Sunggyu, what do you want me to do?"

The panting human looks up at him in a daze. His mind is a chaos with how close Woohyun is to fuck him right then and there. He wants Woohyun so badly, he wants the prince more than anything. Yet he realises Woohyun will not go further without his confirmation. It is quite easy though, the words are already on the tip of his tongue. He does not need to hold back either.

"Please take me my Prince."

"As you wish, love."

And he screams Woohyun's name this time as the royal thrusts into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry christmas ♡ Enjoy reading and have a happy holiday! ^^


End file.
